fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerusalem
'''Jerusalem '''is a traveller and a protagonist in 'Godless America' and 'Sam's Town' as one of the trapped occupants in Vault 54. She is a very proud, violent and wrathful woman, who believes herself to be God's wife. Biography Jerusalem's history is undetermined, depending on whether the observer treats her as the biblical figure that she claims to be or as a delusion suffering individual. Biblical She claims to have been born abandoned, kicking her unbilical chord away and screaming bloody murder to cling onto life. She claims that God himself took her in and groomed her, she grew into sexual maturity by his side, never wearing clothes. This was something that she had to get used to, later on... She was put on a pedastle as an example of true beauty, God's finest work as both his adoptive daughter and eventually as his wife. Jerusalem supposedly went on to 'play the whore' and burned several of God's creations, seemingly to spite him. It is unsure if she had some sort of sex addiction at this point as she threw herself at the babylonians and egyptians or if she was just doing this to spite her divine husband. Her punishment for this was public humiliation as her clothes were ripped from her, along with the rest of God's gifts, minus her life of course. Though some see this as merely a crude metaphor, Jerusalem herself is able to describe these scenes with great, rather consistent detail. However, getting her to do so rarely ends well. None-Biblical Jerusalem appeared in the core region in the 2280s, it's unknown where she came from, some claim that she appeared from nowhere. She has a rather violent and wrathful streak, as well as a desire to manipulate and corrupt anyone she comes across to bend to her will. Nobody claims to know her on a personal level, those who think that they are getting close often find themselves scorned. Still, given her high resistance to radiation and damage, it's questionable as to how she became what she is if her Biblical origins are false. Personality Cold, calculating, violent and vengeful. Jerusalem is the perfect soul mate of the Old Testament God, a God she has vowed to find and kill, wherever she can find his foul stench. Jerusalem has a fascination with close quarters murder, using blades that she'd fashioned out of scrap metal and large, metalic blunt weapons like pipes and baseball bats, that she has heavily modified. Jerusalem likes to feel powerful, responding well to compliments and ego boosting sentiments, she also likes it when people recognise her status as a Goddess. Jerusalem is pretty keen to bed a lot of her aquintences, even Cameron, who rejected her numerous times. She shows quite a bit of remorse as he does, not wanting to hurt him in any way. She explains that she wanted her memory of him to last forever. Physiology Though Jerusalem appears to be human, she has a number of differing traits, that make her stand out. The most notable one is her resistance to the ill effects of radiation, to the point that she's like a ghoul or Super Mutant. Jerusalem also heals at a faste rate than most but still appears to be mortal, similar to Thomas Hamilton and Shiv, she is able to regenerate her tissues at a quick rate but could be killed outright or overwhelmed with injury. Trivia * Jerusalem claims to have spent a lot of time in Japan, eventually being trained as a Samurai. * She claims that she lived in Germany, just before World War 2. Her reasons for leaving were not related to the Nazi's rise to power, however, she considers it a good thing she did leave. Though it was unlikely that the concentration camps could kill her, her immunity to the gas chambers would've likely gotten her some unwanted attention from the scientists there. * Jerusalem favors the use of a sledge hammer in Godless America. * She typically favours melee weapons as she has thousands of years worth of experience with them. Category:Women Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sam's Town Category:Godless America